


Empty Bottles

by BrokenBones (Hikarinimichitasora)



Series: One Shots and Writing Prompts [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarinimichitasora/pseuds/BrokenBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds something Bones was hiding from him and doesn't know whether to mention it or keep his knowledge of it secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic for goldenreel: Here's a vague promt, do with it what you please: Jim finds something Bones was hiding from him and doesn't know whether to mention it or keep his knowledge of it secret. Make it angsty.

Tuesday: There’s an empty bottle of whiskey under Bones’ bed.

Wednesday: There’s a full bottle of whiskey under Bones’ bed.

Friday: There’s an empty bottle of whiskey under Bones’ bed.

Jim knows that Bones thinks he’s hiding the drinking well, but he’s not. It doesn’t affect his work, he only drinks when he’s off-duty, but Jim wonders how long it’ll take before it  _does_ start affecting other things.

They’ve known each other 3 months, and during that time, Jim has come to think of the prickly doctor as a friend. A good friend would try to put Bones on the straight and narrow, right? But Jim doesn’t know how. His only experience with alcoholism is his Uncle, and that isn’t an experience he wants to relive.

Still, he guesses it’s worth a try.

He gets Bones out that Saturday. Takes them out to look over the Golden Gate Bridge and the bay. He starts haltingly at first. He doesn’t want to say anything outright, so he frames it in the only way he knows how.

He talks about Iowa, about being George Kirk’s son, about Tarsus (fleetingly - he can’t dwell on that it hurts too much) and finally about Frank and his brother leaving his life without a word.

Bones listens to it all. He doesn’t say much and Jim wonders if he’s getting through to him at all. When he runs out of words, Bones puts his hand on his shoulder and suggests they head back, as it’s getting late.

Later that night, Jim hears Bones rustling about under his bed and sighs, closing his eyes tight and trying not to feel too disappointed.

The next morning Bones goes for a run and Jim stares at Bones’ bed resentfully, hating himself but needing to look.

Sunday: There’s no whiskey under Bones’ bed at all.


End file.
